De A à Z
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Quelques instant volés de la vie des habitant du bunker, de leurs amis et leurs ennemis. Parce que Charlie se plait à Oz, que Crowley n'a plus d'alcool et que Gabriel squatte le canapé. Aucun des chapitre ne dépasse mille mots, c'est un défi personnel.
1. Abeilles

Abeilles

\- CAAAAAS!

Le cri résonna in the bunker et non frisson remonta Le Long de la colonne vertébrale de Sam. Dean Avait l'air Vraiment furieux. Et non poil inquiet. Qu'est ce que l'ange Avait encore Invente? Il échangea un regard with Gabriel, Qui Jusque là bavassait sur les grandes Qualités des bonbons framboises-cassis. Lequel leva non sourcil verser signifiant Que Ce ne était pas lui. Verser foie juin! L'aîné des Winchester débarqua Dans la bibliothèque, rouge de colère, et en same Temps Assez pâle. Le tout donnait non rendu de couleur Assez Intéressant.

\- Où. Est. IL?

\- Si tu parle de ce cher Cassou, il Vient juste de partir, annonça joyeusement l'archange en enfournant carambar un.

\- Je vais le tuer! Enragea Dean. CAS! RAMENNE TON CUL D'ANGE DE MES DEUX tout de suite!

\- Qu'est ce Qui this passe, Dean?

Le chasseur fit volte visage et s'avança vers lui à grand pas. Castiel ne recula pas Mais le regard Que lui lançait le chasseur lui en donnait furieusement envie. (Plus tard, Sam CE adapter la réflexion Que Si don frère l'Avait REGARDE comme ça lui, il aurait PRIT SES jambes à fils cou fissa. Ce que Castiel aurait bien fait, d'Ailleurs. Mais c'est détail un.)

\- Ce Qui se passe? CE QUI SE PASSE? IL SE PASSE QU'IL YA UNE PUTAIN DE RUCHE SOUS MON LIT! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI QUI L'A LA MIT, AVEC TON DELIRE CHELOU SUR LES ABEILLES!

Sam échangea un regard with Gabriel, Qui semblait sur le point de d'éclater de rire. Ses yeux brillaient d'un fou rire contenu. Le plus jeune sentait lui-même non sourire s'afficher sur traitre des ses lèvres et Prefera le planquer derrière «Mœurs et Coutumes des Djinns». S'attirer les foudres d'ONU Dean Winchester en pétard ne faisait pas partit des SES projets, merci bien. L'ange coupable du haut-crime semblait perplexe. Il Pencha la tête sur le côté. Sur aurait dit un oiseau.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dérangeant.

Gabriel obser interest with Dean s'étouffer with sa salive tante Il était furax.

\- Vire. Les. De. Ma. Chambre. MAINTENANT!

\- Mais ne se plaisent Elles qu'ici, se défendit le céleste. Je les en avais installées Dans le grenier Mais C'était trop sombre pour Elles ... Je their par intérim dit qu'elles pouvaient aller ne importe où du moment, qu'elles ne vous gênaient pas et n'essayait pas de Qu'elle vous piquer. Elles se Feront très discrètes, promis.

Un livre vola, suivit D'UN Flot d'insultes et d'ONU Gabriel à la renverse tombé tante il riait. De plus tard, quand on se lui demanderait Ce Qui l'Avait fait rire Autant, il répondrait simplement CECI.

\- Castiel, l'ange Qui murmurait aux oreilles des abeilles.


	2. Ballon

Ballon

Ça s'était décidé sur un coup de tête. Au petit déjeuné. Dean rentrait d'une chasse aux alentours du bunker. Sam avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit à faire des recherches sur Râh –un dieu Egyptien- qui foutait le daoua du côté d'une ville de l'Iowa, Gabriel s'attelait de mauvaise grâce –sans jeu de mots douteux- à une traduction de près-Enochian qui avait laissé les autres sur le carreau (- Mais c'est pas juste, je suis pas un larbin moi ! – La ferme, Gabriel.). Castiel fixait le journal d'un air concentré. Le travail pesait presque visiblement sur les épaules de tous. Puis Castiel avait relevé la tête et demandé d'une voix pensive :

\- Je ne comprends pas. Comment des gens peuvent ce passionner pour d'autres gens qui courent après une balle ? Les règles on l'air compliquées…

Dean avait relevé la tête si vite que sa nuque avait _craqué._

Ils se retrouvaient donc à jouer au foot, à huit heures du matin, et ceci en plein milieu de la bibliothèque du bunker.

\- Donc va comprendre Cas, c'est simple. Tu vois les deux chaises là ? Tu tape dans le ballon avec ton pied et tu essaye de les faire passer entre. Sam va essayer de t'en empêcher en se mettant au milieu. T'a compris ?

\- J'ai comprit !

Dean posa à ses pieds un ballon sortit d'un obscur placard du bunker (- Alors comme ça, les hommes de lettres jouaient au foot ? Comme quoi ils n'étaient pas si coincés ! – La ferme, Gabriel.). Sam était un peu nerveux. Il n'avait jamais été bon gardien et il savait que Cas visait comme un chef. Pas question de se laisser ridiculiser ! Cas leva le pied, tira… et son pied passa au travers du ballon. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'affala sans aucune classe sur le sol avec un « wouf » de douleur.

\- Mais qu'est ce que…

Ils entendirent Gabriel ricaner derrière eux. Oui, Evidement.

\- Et tu trouve ça drôle ? Fit Dean d'un ton acide en aidant l'ange à se relever.

\- Très, fit l'Archange en posant ses pieds sur la table.

\- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Castiel d'une voix confuse. Comment je fais pour taper dans le ballon si mon pied passe à travers ?

\- T'es pas sensé passer au travers, Cas, expliqua Sam. C'est une blague de Gabriel.

\- Oh.

Il épousseta son imperméable. Gabriel avala sa friandise.

\- M'en veut pas Cassou.

Il claqua des doigts et le ballon fit un bruit mat en tombant sur le sol. Cas le rattrapa, le tâta du bout du pied pour voir s'il était réel, et tira un peu plus fort qu'avant, pour être sur de ne pas tirer dans le vide. Sam se plaqua au sol alors que la balle lui rasait le haut du crâne pour s'encastrer dans le mur derrière lui.

\- Pas mal, finit par dire Dean après quelques secondes. Maintenant, faut juste que t'apprenne à ne pas tuer le gardien.


	3. Cauchemars

Cauchemars

Gabriel dormait. A points fermés. Et ça, ça craignait.

Parce qu'un ange, ou un archange dans ce cas précis, n'était pas sensé dormir. En fait, Castiel ne se rappelait pas avoir vu un ange dormir un jour. Et surement pas Gabriel. Mais là, il roupillait depuis près de quarante huit heures.

Les habitants du bunker – à savoir Dean, Sam, Castiel et Gabriel- chassaient depuis quelques jours un dieu qui foutait le daoua un peu partout au quatre coins du Dakota du Nord. Morphée, pour être plus précis. Gabriel, qui d'habitude ne s'intéressait que vaguement à leurs chasses, avait sauté sur l'occasion –une histoire de dette et de vengeance, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait du moins. Résultat, il ronflait comme un bienheureux depuis deux jours, et Sam s'arrachait les cheveux à le sortir de cette merde. De plus, le plus vieux ne cessait de changer d'état. Une fois, il resta immobile pendant plus de huit heures, à tel points que Dean lui-même avait vérifié s'il était toujours en vie. Une autre, il se mit à déblatérer en Enochian des choses qui firent rougir Castiel jusqu'à la racine des cheveux (Dean trouva cette couleur très intéressante). Encore une autre, et il s'était levé en bon somnambule pour manger des bonbons. Oui, même en dormant. Ça avait bien fait rire Sam d'abord. Un peu moins quand l'Archange s'était mit à cauchemarder.

Dean et Castiel étaient repartis débusquer Morphée pour l'envoyer en enfer, au ciel ou au purgatoire, il s'en foutait du moment que le grec ne revenait pas dans leurs basques. Le plus grand avait donc été commis d'office pour surveiller l'archange et le mettre au parfum quand il se réveillerait. Ils avaient installé la Belle au bois dormant sur un divan dans la bibliothèque. Sam était assis non loin, lui lançant de temps en temps un regard entre deux chapitres du Magicien d'Oz. Il était arrivé au moment des singes volants quand il entendit un drôle de bruit du côté de Gabriel.

\- Lu…

Il posa aussitôt son livre pour venir au chevet de l'ensorcelé.

\- Gabriel ?

Ledit Gabriel n'eu aucune réaction. Son visage était crispé, ses sourcils froncés. La respiration saccadée, il n'avait pas l'air en forme du tout. Sam sentit l'arnaque comme on se prend un char en pleine face. Cette expression n'avançait rien de bon. Rien du tout. Il tenta de secouer l'archange, sans plus de résultats que les cinquante fois précédentes. Le jeune homme (?) se mit à murmurer en Enochian, ce qui ne rassura pas plus le chasseur. Parce que les tables se mirent à _voler_. Une douche froide lui coula dans le dos. Non de dieu ! Gabriel se mit à marmonner de plus en plus fort et les meubles s'affolèrent, se fracassant entre eux et tourbillonnant dans tout les sens. L'une rasa même la tête de Sam pour venir s'incruster dans la bibliothèque et faire valser tout les bouquins qu'il y avait dedans. Au moment ou le chasseur commençait à craindre pour sa vie, Gabriel se releva d'un coup et les meubles s'écrasèrent sur le sol avec un fracas digne de l'apocalypse elle-même.

\- Sammy ? Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi le salon à l'air d'être passé dans une tempête force 12 ?

Le chasseur se passa une mains devant le visage. Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.


	4. Drogues

Drogues

Crowley commençait à en avoir ras le cul. Il était assis à son bureau, sur un siège digne d'un roi – ce qu'il était, finalement. Hey, n'est pas roi de l'enfer qui veut ! En prenant ce poste, il s'était attendu à tout. Mais absolument pas à la tonne de paperasse qui lui était littéralement tombée dessus quand son imbécile de secrétaire avait raté une marche. Autant dire qu'il était mort. Douloureusement. Bref.

Le roi de l'enfer donc, entre deux plan maléfiques pour tuer/embobiner les frères Scott, se retrouvait à jouer au gratte-papier. Il soupira en se servant un autre verre de whiskey, et attrapa au hasard un dossier parmi les montagnes d'autres qui encombraient son bureau. Le titre lui fit froncer les sourcils. « Drogues Angéliques et Démoniaques ». Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Il n'avait jamais entamé une telle étude… Curieux, il ouvrit le dossier. La première feuille était notée « Démons ».

« _Les démons sont des âmes humaines torturées jusqu'à la corruption. Elles ne sont plus que fumée et certaines substances peuvent créer une addiction ou détruire l'individu._ »

-Merci Captain Obvious, grommela sa démoniaque majesté. Et si tu me disais quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà ?

 _« Les plumes de griffons mélangées au sang de djinn provoque des distorsions de l'âme. Cela provoque une sensation de bien être intense. A trop forte dose, l'âme s'éparpille et le démon est détruit. Pourcentage consommateur : 1 / 10 000_ »

\- Là tu m'intéresse. Comment tu sais qui est drogué et qui ne l'est pas ?

 _« L'essence de mandragore accroit les réflexes et la capacité de réflexion. Provoque une accoutumance telle qu'elle tue en moins d'une année démoniaque. Pourcentage consommateur : 1/ 200 500 »_

 _« Cœur d'hôte angélique accompagné de sang de vetala. Régulièrement consommé par les chevaliers de l'enfer. Seuls eux peuvent gérer la puissance phénoménale qu'elle procure. Les autres démons explosent au bout de 2 consommations. Pourcentage consommateur : 1/ 1 000 000 000 »_

C'était dingue. Complètement. Crowley lui-même découvrait des choses. Il y avait en tout une vingtaine de substances et mélanges additifs pour les démons. Et les noms de certains des drogués, ainsi que les dealeurs. Comment le rédacteur avait-il eu accès à toutes ses informations ? Il y avait aussi trois drogues angéliques. Celles-ci, le démon les grava dans sa mémoires pour s'en servir plus tard, pourquoi pas sur Castiel, par ce que ce satané ange commençait à les lui briser menu.

Il s'apprêtait à refermer le dossier quand un petit papier s'en échappa et tomba sur son bureau.

 _« Sang humain. Provoque une accoutumance directe. Rend son humanité à un démon. La plus dangereuse de toute. Pourcentage consommateur : Crowley. »_

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le dossier prit brusquement feu pour ne laisser sur le bois noir qu'un petit tas de cendres fumantes. La colère montait dans les veines du roi de l'enfer. Il devait trouver ce démon et le zigouiller pour de bon. Personne ne devait rien savoir.

Jamais.


	5. Etoile

Etoiles 

Charlie Avait toujours aimé les étoiles. C'était sa mère Qui lui Avait Transmis this passion. Petite, Elle Pouvait des heures Rester devant la fenêtre de sa chambre à des ses observateurs LUMIERES lointaines, JUSQU'A tomber de sommeil et dormir roulée en boule devant sa fenêtre. A 10 ans, Charlie connaissait la position des constellations La et same le nom des étoiles Qui les composaient. Elle Savait la constellation du dessiner chien et Sirius en Pouvait Citer les yeux fermant. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. (Et Puis Elle Avait verifie, il N'y Avait pas d'étoile appelee Hermione.).

Et Puis sa mère Avait eu un accident de fils. Son étoile à Elle Était tombée Dans un sommeil éternel. Charlie aurait pus soi réfugier dans les étoiles. A la place, Elle plongea Dans l'informatique et les écarta de sa vie. Elle DeViNT Un véritable génie, non des esprits les plus brillants de sa génération, incollable Dans Tous Les Domaines ou presque. Sa mère Lui Avait Un Jour DIT Qué les Esprits les plus brillants devenaient les plus belles étoiles du ciel. Alors can be qu'inconsciemment, la jeune femme essayait de l'Devenir juin des their.

 _«- Charlie?_

 _\- Oui Dean?_

 _\- Ce que tu me une étoile a in the dos? »_

Puis jour un, Charlie Avait vu son fils patron se faire manger et du Avait craquer non disque dur. Ce jour là, et Celui d'après, Charlie Avait Douté. Et same Une Fois Qu'elle eu change de nom et disparut, encore Elle doutait. Alors versez La première fois DEPUIS des Années, la rousse regarda les étoiles.

« _\- Qu'est ce que je Doït faire, maman? Les monstres ... ILs me font peur._ »

Puis il y eu Avait Mordor. Elle Était devenue Quelqu'un, juin reine, aimée de Tous et imbattable. Elle se sentait Puissante, invincible, et Elle Avait oublié les monstres. Sauf Qu'ils n'étaient jamais loin.

 _«- Il était une fois non Hobbit, Qui vivait Dans trou un ...»_

Quand la fée Était partie, Elle Avait Décidé de nec plus tourner le dos.

 _«- Dorothy?_

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- Tu aime les étoiles? »_

A Oz, LES ETOILES ÉTAIENT si proches Que Charlie Avait l'impression de les toucher en Pouvoir se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Et Puis, Elle ne doutait plus, Maintenant. Après Tout, en acceptant de Dorothy Suivre, Elle Avait sa propre étoile found.


	6. Flammes

Flammes 

Castiel avait vu beaucoup de flammes dans sa vie. La première avait été le feu sacré du paradis, celle qui donnait la vie et la couleur de leurs yeux aux nouveau-nés angéliques. Sa flamme à lui avait été bleue intense. Ce n'était pas vraiment une flamme, plus une flammèche, faible dans l'immensité du feu sacré, mais il en gardait un souvenir impérissable. Il se rappelait avoir tenté de la saisir avec ses petites mains d'enfant. Encore parfois il la sentait bruler en lui, la timide étincelle qui lui avait donné sa grâce et son nom. Elle lui donnait la force de lutter, de se relever alors qu'il ne désirait que se rouler en boule dans un coin et se faire oublier jusqu'à la fin de sa misérable vie.

Il y avait celles, multiples, de ses frères et sœurs. Rose, douce et rassurante pour Anna, jaune et éclatante pour Balthazar. Verte, troublée pour Uriel. Grise, froide et manipulatrice, celle de Naomi. Rouge éclatant, la fougue du jeune Sammandriel. Or en fusion et malice pour Gabriel. Multicolore, infinie et écrasante pour Lucifer. Autant de nuances et de couleur qu'il n'avait de frère et sœurs. Autant de nuances qu'il voyait s'éteindre de jours en jours, envahies par la noirceur de la guerre, des complots et des ravages de la trahison. Ces flammes là le rendait triste à en mourir quant il voyait ce qu'elles étaient devenus à cause de lui.

Il y avait celles, noires, brulantes. Celles de l'enfer. Celles qui torturaient et brûlaient même la plus pures des âmes. Toxiques même pour les démons, qui leurs faisait perdre tout espoir de sortir un jour de leur folie. Même Crowley se tenait loin d'elles. Elles étaient muées d'une volonté propre et hurlaient à la destruction, ravageant et détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Nombres d'ange avaient perdu la vie en tentant de les dépasser. Castiel lui-même avait faillit y laisser ses ailes. Elles avaient laissé une marque invisible sur lui, comme une honte indélébile qui zébrait ses ailes de cendres. Parfois il avait l'impression qu'elles se jetaient encore sur lui pour le dévorer et le faire rester en enfer à tout jamais.

Il y avait aussi celle, faible, tremblotante, mais délicieusement chaude devant ses mains nouvellement humaines. Une petite flamme éphémère autours de laquelle les humains se rassemblaient dans l'espoir d'échapper à la nuit mortelle. Cette flamme là avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux de l'ange déchu tant elle était porteuse d'espoir, de compassion et de générosité, tant elle se reflétait dans les actions de ses gens qui n'avait rien. Il avait vraiment prit conscience de la beauté de l'humanité quand il s'était assis, entouré de gens qu'il connaissait à peine mais qui avait tout fait pour qu'il mange au moins quelque chose alors qu'eux même en avaient plus besoin. La flamme dans le cœur des hommes. Oui, il adorait cette flamme là.

Mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il préférait, celle qui surpassait toutes les autres. La flamme dans les yeux de Dean. Celle-ci même qui s'allumait dans ses yeux verts à chaque promesse de danger et d'adrénaline, empreinte d'une ombre de folie qui le rendait plus vivant que jamais. Qui prenait une teinte noire et toxique dès que l'on osait s'en prendre à quelqu'un qu'il aimait, à Sam, où à l'ange lui-même. Celle empreinte d'envie qui flamboyait quand il apercevait une part de tarte. Le côté doux et attendrit qu'elle pouvait endosser lorsqu'elle se posait sur Sam, le reflet d'amour et de générosité, et Castiel se demandait souvent comment il pouvait y avoir autant de nuance de vert dans un seul regard. Comment elle pouvait passer de la joie et de la compassion à une haine féroce et sans limites. Ce n'était qu'après des années passées sur Terre et d'innombrables soirées passés en compagnie des Winchester qu'il avait fini par comprendre. Dean n'était pas une flamme. C'était un incendie.

Et ce jour là l'ange se promis qu'il ferait en sorte que cet incendie ne s'éteigne jamais.


	7. Gardien

Gardien 

Lucifer n'avait jamais demandé grand-chose, au final. L'amour de son père, pouvoir enquiquiner Michel à souhait, râler pour tout et n'importe quoi, coucher à droite à gauche et remplir son devoir d'Etoile du Matin en fuyant la paperasse. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire ! Il y arrivait plutôt bien, même carrément bien en fait. Sa vie d'Archange était plutôt simple. Pas autant de décision à prendre comme Michel, pas de chiars à soigner comme Raphaël. Le pied total, en somme. Bon, il était très _très_ haut placé dans la hiérarchie des armées célestes, mais ça faisait des lustres que le paradis n'avait pas été en guerre. Alors bon, il avait suffisamment de temps libre quand Michel ne lui refilait pas quelque tâche administrative ennuyante au possible. Et puis Gabriel avait débarqué.

Comme ça, du jour au lendemain, le futur diable s'était retrouvé avec un bébé ange sur les bras. Toute liberté entravée. Il l'avait détesté tout de suite, ce morveux avec une grâce bien trop puissante pour son âge et ses ailes couvertes de duvet et sa touffe de cheveux dorés sur la tête. Il avait bien essayé de le refourguer à Michel, le Prince les avait élevé lui et Raphaël, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de celui là aussi ?

\- Pas question. Tu as été choisi comme gardien par Père. Tu ne peux aller contre Ses choix.

Lucifer avait hurlé, tambouriné, détruit une trentaine de paradis dans sa colère, mais rien à faire. Il avait Gabriel à charge jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la majorité angélique, 14 ans. Angéliques. Des centaines millions d'années humaines, donc. L'archange en aurait pleuré. Il avait même envisagé de faire disparaitre le mioche définitivement. _Mais je ne comprends pas, j'avais posé ma lame là et il est tombé dessus tout seul !_ Mais il s'était ravisé. Michel le tuerait, et puis le gamin était voué à être un archange, si on en croyait ses trois paires d'ailes. Dorées. Pff. Et puis quoi encore ? Personne n'avait les ailes dorées au paradis ! Pourquoi il ne les avait pas noires, comme Michel, ou irisées comme lui ? Ou même vertes, comme Raphaël ? Et leur taille, on en parle ? Elles étaient presque deux fois plus grandes que celles des autres bébés de sa génération ! Décidément, quelle plaie ce gamin !

Et Michel, lui, le regardait –Lucifer- avec un sourire en coin qui annonçait « _Je sais quelque chose que toi, tu ne sais pas. Et ça me fait marrer. Problème ?_ » Quand son frère lui demandait (généralement très énervé) pourquoi il souriait de la sorte, le prince su paradis répondait juste :

\- Tu comprendras quand il ouvrira les yeux.

Et effectivement, il comprit. Deux moins après que Lucifer ai reçut le crampon ailé, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Son gardien le tenait dans ses bras et traversait le salon du palais des Archanges quand un drôle de bruit lui fit baisser les têtes. Ses prunelles bleues rencontrèrent deux puits d'or en fusion et il s'immobilisa, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le gamin –Non, Gabriel- sourit.

Son monde bascula. Il n'en était plus le centre, celui autours de qui tournait. C'était Gabriel, depuis le début. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Le nouveau-né était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé de toute sa vie, qui lui semblait à présent bien insignifiante sans ce petit bout d'ange. Il sut dès cet instant qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire pour qu'il ne manque jamais de rien. Il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Son bébé. Son Gabriel.

\- Bienvenue chez les Archanges, mon Gaby, murmura-t-il alors que le rire du bébé retentissait dans tout le paradis.


	8. Histoires

Histoire

Métatron était le scribe de dieu. Certes. Avant, il était gratte papier au paradis. Bon. Pourquoi pas. Ce dont peu d'Anges se souviennent, c'est que Métatron, avant tout ça, était juste bibliothécaire.

Le paradis possédait une bibliothèque immense. Vraiment. Même Raphaël, pourtant lecteur assidu, n'en avait pas encore fait le tour. Le jeune Métatron –Environ 50 années angéliques, jeune pour un ange, donc- était chargé d'entretenir, de classer, et de prêter les livres aux anges. Mais ce qu'il préférait, s'était lire des histoires. Les anges venaient nombreux l'écouter lire ou inventer des histoires de toutes sortes. Dans sa bouche, les personnages et les histoires prenaient vie et tous pouvaient l'écouter pendant des heures sans se lasser. Comme ce jour là.

\- Ne cours pas, Balthazar ! Et arrête de tirer les ailes d'Ambriel !

Ils étaient rassemblés dans l'espace lecture de la bibliothèque. Les plus âgés avaient poussé les tables pour permettre à tout le monde de s'assoir. Les plus petits, grimpés sur les genoux de leurs ainés, écoutaient déjà de toutes leurs oreilles. Métatron avisa Naomi (15 ans angéliques, une véritable peste) et ses amis Ion, Virgile et Zachariah adossés aux étagères, un peu en retrait. Hael, Jophiel et Hannah tentaient de calmer les plus petits qui s'égaraient en babillant. Balthazar, le sale gosse, tirais les cheveux d'Ester qui lui envoya sa main dans la figure. Il se mit à pleurer et Inias l'imita par solidarité. Rachel tenta de les calmés alors que bébé Sammandriel babillait joyeusement dans ses bras. Assis à côté, silencieux, Castiel suçait son pouce en penchant la tête, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu ahuri. En haut d'une étagère, on voyait quelques plumes dorées dépasser, signes de la présence de Gabriel allongé sur celle-ci, les yeux fermés, pour une fois calme et silencieux. Sa ne durerais surement pas, ceci dit.

Quand le bibliothécaire vit que tout le monde était installé, il prit une grande inspiration et le silence ce fit autours de lui.

\- C'est l'histoire d'un ange envoyé aux confins du paradis…

 _\- Et le cowboy devin riche et respecté dans le Texas tout entier !_

 _\- Woah, fit Dean avec sa toute petite voix d'enfant. Et il s'est marié ?_

 _\- Oui, et il a eu tout plein d'enfant, affirma Mary avec un sourire tendre._

 _\- Moi plu tard je veux être un cowboy et avoir plein d'enfant !_

 _\- Je suis sure que tu y arriveras. Bonne nuit mon chéri._

 _La jeune femme embrassa son fils sur le front et remonta les couvertures sur lui. C'était une routine entre eux. Dean disait bonne nuit à Sam, se couchait et Mary venait lui raconter des histoires pleines de magies, d'anges et de cowboy. John venait embrasser son fils et le couple quittait la chambre après un dernier câlin. Dean s'endormait, bercé par les histoires magnifiques de sa mère lui contait chaque soirs. Bien sur, ce soit, il ne pouvait pas savoir que se serait la dernière épopée qu'il entendrait de sa mère. Qu'il entendrait tout cours. Mais ceci, c'est une autre histoire…_


	9. Illusions

Illusion 

Les illusions étaient comme une seconde nature pour Gabriel. Dès qu'il avait découvert ce don, il s'était empressé de le partager avec quiconque croisait son chemin. En d'autres termes, il faisait chier le paradis tout entier. Partout on entendait des hurlements de frayeur ou de colère, et tout de suite un rire clair comme de l'eau de roche s'élevait et avertissait les anges de foutre le camp fissa avant d'être victime de celui qu'on surnommait « le Trickster ».

Mais c'était logique. Après tout, l'Archange avait grandi bercé d'illusions. Que tout irais bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Que jamais personnes ne pourrais le séparer de sa famille, qu'ils vivraient tous au paradis où il regarderait ses petit frères et sœur se courir après pour l'éternité. Belle conneries que ceci. Maintenant quand il y repensait, il avait envie de rire. Ou de pleurer. Sans doute un mélange des deux. Et puis le rêve avait volé en éclat. La guerre civile, les démons, et les hurlements de Lucifer alors que Michel le précipitait au fond de la Cage. Après ça, les illusions avaient été bien plus féroces. Plus méchantes. Plus réelles.

Gabriel aurait pus pardonner à Michel. Il aurait pus si jamais le Prince du paradis n'avait pas commencé à transformer tout ses cadets en machines de guerres. Alors le jeune ange avait sauté du bord du paradis pour s'écraser sur Terre. Il s'était entouré d'illusion, et Loki avait sourit au panthéon nordique. Un sourire tellement faux que tout le monde n'y voyait que du feu. Oh, il n'avait surement pas arrêté ses blagues. On ne refait pas sa nature ! Il avait peu être planqué ses ailes, surement pas sa manie d'embrouiller tout ceux qu'il croisait. Dieux, déesses, démons, humains. Peu lui importait. Il suffisait qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur pour que sa victime ais envie de s'arracher les yeux. Loki donc, s'amusait comme un petit fou à faire chier tout le panthéon nordique et même au-delà.

\- Loki ? T'es toujours là ?

Il releva brusquement la tête. Il était tombé en transe-réflexion philosophique en plein milieu d'un banquet de sa famille d'adoption. Fichtre. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il détestait être le centre de l'attention. Enfin non, mais quand il le voulait et pas à ses dépends. Les dieux le regardaient avec suspicion. L'espace d'une minute, Loki s'était tut, avait perdu son sourire si arrogant, son visage n'avait exprimé qu'un mélange de colère et d'un autre sentiment indéfinissable. Dégout ? Tristesse ? Remords ? Quoi que ce soit, c'était forcément mauvais. Gabriel en était glacé de l'intérieur. Il ne devait surtout pas flancher. Toujours donner l'illusion de n'en avoir rien à faire. Sinon il allait craquer. Il replongea instantanément dans son personnage.

\- Tu sais Odin, fit-il d'une voix trainante en plongeant son doigt dans la crème glacée de Baldur. Je me disais que ce serais quand même vachement plus fun si on était tous plus colorés. Je veux dire, noir, blanc, vert, bleu foncé, certes, mais c'est d'un triste ! Faut mettre un peu de couleur dans la vie ! Allez hop !

Il claqua des doigts. Le reste du banquet ne fut qu'un immense bordel de divinités hurlant contre un Loki mort de rire qui évitait les victuailles qu'on lui lançait à la tête, usant parfois de ses pouvoirs pour les renvoyer à la tête de l'expéditeur. Il fallait dire que de la couleur, il y en avait, entre les cheveux et les peaux qu'il avait teintés, sans même parler des costumes tous plus ridicules les un que les autres qu'il leur avait enfilé.

Et Gabriel riait, virevoltait entre les monstres furieux, renvoyait des petites fours, sautait, cabriolait. Et Gabriel riait, riait, riait. Gabriel se replongeait jusqu'au cou dans l'illusion de sa propre vie, avec un désespoir qui lui hurlait de se noyer dedans. Parce que si cette illusion là se brisait, il ne pourrait jamais, jamais remonter à la surface.

 **oOo**

 **J'adore le personnage de Gabriel, vraiment. Ne soyez pas surpris si quelque chose de plus important se poste sur lui d'ici quelques temps, sans doute tiré d'Illusions !**


	10. Jeudi

**Jeudi**

Castiel était l'ange du Jeudi. Dean avait beaucoup rit quand il avait apprit ça. Sam avait levé les yeux au ciel devant la question de son ainé.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu 'est fait grillé par lundi, mardi et mercredi ?

Castiel avait haussé les épaules. Autant qu'il se souvienne, il avait reçut ce titre très jeune. A peine une dizaine de milliers d'année. Autant dire, une poussière en temps angélique. Avant que les humains n'apparaissent, il ne savait même pas ce qu'était le jeudi. On ne calculait pas le temps en semaines et jours au paradis. On le comptait en siècles et en millénaires. Il se souvenait juste qu'un archange –Gabriel, s'il se rappelait bien- était venu le chercher dans sa classe et l'avait emmené devant le feu sacré, celui là même qui lui avait donné naissance. Il se rappelait avoir été très impressionné, les quatre archanges étaient réunis dans la salle. Il ne les avait jamais vus ensemble. Il se rappelait bien le sérieux de Michel, le léger air d'ennui de Lucifer, le mécontentement de Raphael (mais il ne s'en était pas offensé, Raphael était toujours en colère contre quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Souvent Lucifer d'ailleurs. Bref) et le sourire malicieux de Gabriel.

A part lui, il y avait cinq autres anges dans la salle. Il était le plus jeune, puis venait Balthazar. Le jeune ange était presque adolescent maintenant, Castiel le connaissait bien. Il lui avait sourit d'ailleurs. Les autres anges, Castiel ne les connaissait que de vue, et encore. Il reconnaissait Anna, mais c'était tout. Rien ne les reliait : ni l'âge, ou le grade, ou la couleur des ailes… Ils étaient aussi disparates que possible. Alors que le petit ange commençait à se poser des questions, Michel avait prit la parole.

\- Mes frères, mes sœurs. Vous êtes ici pour recevoir l'un de vos titres. Avancez-vous.

Un peu tremblant, Castiel avait avancé avec les autres, intimidé par la présence des archanges, triturant le bas de sa tunique pour s'occuper les mains. C'était Gabriel qui s'était approché de chacun d'eux. Il avait marmonné quelque chose en enochian que l'angelot n'avait pas comprit. Ce qu'il avait très bien retenu en revanche, c'était que ses ailes s'était soudainement mise à étinceler. L'instant d'après, il avait entendu la voix de Gabriel murmurer à son oreille.

\- Bonne chance, Castiel, Ange du Jeudi. Tu en auras besoin.

Les six anges étaient ressortis du temple un peu nauséeux. A son retour en classe, tout le monde l'avait pressé de question. C'était quoi, le jeudi ? Pourquoi on l'avait choisi lui ? Est-ce qu'il était spécial ? Un peu ahuri par tant de question, l'angelot n'avait pus que secouer la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il en savait lui ? Et puis, il y avait eu les jaloux. Tous les anges ne recevaient pas un titre. Encore moins si jeune ! Castiel avait rentré la tête dans les épaules. Il avait grandi, s'était endurci, et une fois jeune adulte, il était encore monté en grade en devenant l'ange des Larmes. Il n'avait que faire des jaloux. Il faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Point.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il trouvait son titre très appropriés. La bataille des enfers l'avait propulsé au devant de la scène, et lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à sortir Dean Winchester de là, sur Terre, on était Jeudi.


	11. Karaoké

**Oui, je sais, ça fait des semaines que j'ai pas mis ce truc a jour, mais eh, j'avais Les Notes du Directeur Fury sur le feu, et d'autres projets... Et puis, vous savez combien il y a de mots en K dans la langue française ? 19. 19 C'EST PAS BEAUCOUP.**

 **Bref. Bonne lecture !**

 **Karaoké**

Sam ne savais pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment. Surtout le comment en fait, mais il s'en fichait un peu parce que ça le faisait beaucoup rire.

\- I SET FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE TO THE RAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN

Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait ça, après tout. Sans que personne ne sache comment, un karaoké avait été installé dans le bunker. Bunker qui était pour une fois presque surpeuplé. Charlie était passé à l'improviste, une histoire de convention dans le coin, il y avait Kévin qui habitait là depuis peu, Garth qi avait décidé de passer dire bonjour a ses copains chasseurs, Castiel parce qu'il ne les quittait plus et…

\- Tu t'amuse, Samymoose ?

Le géant eu un sourire et baissa la tête. Il rencontra les yeux clairs de Gabriel qui lui fit une dance des sourcils. Sam retint un rire. Evidement. Si un truc étrange arrivait au bunker, c'était de toute façon lié d'une manière ou une autre à Gabriel. L'Archange avait décrété que le bunker des hommes de lettres était digne de recevoir son illustre présence (haha) et il n'était pas rare de le voir boulotter des sucreries dans les couloirs ou fureter du côté des archives. Et de faire des blagues ou des plans foireux. Dans le cas précis, il leurs avait installé un karaoké. Normal.

\- Ouais, beaucoup. Merci Gabe.

Ledit Gabe sourit un peu pendant que le plus jeune se re-concentrait sur son frangin qui détruisait une magnifique chanson sous les commentaires hilares des autres. Charlie insista pour faire la prochaine avec lui et réussi a entrainer Castiel dans son délire, le tout donnait un mixte assez étrange mais tellement drôle, Garth allait faire un AVC a force de rire et Kévin avait renversé sa bière en se tenant les côtes. Le prophète réussi même à entrainer Sam pour une reprise de Taylor Swift.

L'Archange était heureux. Se n'était pas souvent qu'on entendait des rires au bunker. Après tout, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient de bonnes raison de rire. A vrai dire, si on cherchait plus loin, chaque personne dans cette pièce avait une raison de se coller une balle, mais eh, qui sauverais le monde si c'était le cas ?

\- Gabriel, viens chanter !

La voix de Charlie le tira de ses réflexions sur le sens de la vie et il sauta par-dessus le canapé pour attraper le micro que lui tendait la jeune femme. Sa prestation, chantée fausse volontairement a grand renfort de pas de danse ridicule, eu au moins le mérite de faire tomber Sam du canapé et de dérider Castiel qui, s'il ne riait pas aux éclats, semblait bien plus détendu que d'habitude. Comme si le poids du monde ne pesait pas vraiment sur leurs épaules à tous. On aurait dit une bande d'ados bourrés qui s'amusaient à être le plus ridicule possible, parce qu'au moins, la ridicule lui ne risque pas de vous sauter à la gorge pour vous bouffer.

Les voix et les rires retentirent longtemps ce soir là et personne, pas de loups garous, d'anges, de fantômes ou de démon n'étaient venu les déranger. Ou peut être que si, mais ils les avaient entendus chanter et avaient pris peur pour s'enfuir. Ou peut être que c'était simplement Dieu qui s'amusait de voir ses fils et ses protégés s'amuser, depuis le temps qu'ils lui courraient après. Enfin. Personne ne vint les déranger, et s'il y avait quelqu'un pour les maudire, c'était juste quelques oiseaux qui aimerais bien dormir, parce que eux, ils se levaient le lendemain pour bosser et que ses humains( ?) n'avaient vraiment aucun respect.


End file.
